<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober #4 by adrianna_m_scovill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821108">Kinktober #4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill'>adrianna_m_scovill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dream Sex, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober prompt:</p>
<p>Nevada's dream (from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335759%22">Flufftember #2</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, Nevactacus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt a sudden flare of panic and opened his mouth to say he’d changed his mind, but the words wouldn’t leave his throat. He was holding his own legs up with his wrists hooked behind his knees; he didn’t want to be, but his arms felt heavy and uncooperative and he couldn’t make himself let go. He’d never meant to let himself get into such a vulnerable position.</p>
<p>Caractacus, kneeling between Nevada’s raised legs, looked up and met his stare. Nevada swallowed hard, trying to find the words to tell Caractacus that this was a mistake, that he took it back, that he wanted to stop. But Caractacus’s eyes were impossibly green, and watchful, and knowing, and he could see Nevada’s fear. </p>
<p>He could always see Nevada’s fear. It was annoying.</p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>That was stupid. If there was one thing Nevada knew for certain, it was that Caractacus Potts would never intentionally hurt him. Besides, Nevada wasn’t afraid of <em> pain</em>. In fact, he hoped for it. It was something he understood, something he could handle. Something that could help him compartmentalize.</p>
<p>Something to break apart the intimacy inherent in their positions and the way Caractacus was looking at him.</p>
<p><em> I don’t want this</em>, Nevada thought, but he still couldn’t get the words to leave his throat. And how could he expect Caractacus to believe him, anyway, when Nevada was fully hard and leaking all over his own stomach? </p>
<p>Caractacus ran a slippery fingertip over Nevada’s hole and Nevada jerked, tightening reflexively. “I know this is difficult for you,” Caractacus was saying, and Nevada tried to focus on the words through the roar of blood in his ears. “It means a lot that you trust me enough to see you like this.” He slid his finger inside Nevada, gently stretching his rim. There was no pain, only an unfamiliar feeling of being <em> opened </em> to someone. </p>
<p>Nevada’s toes curled and flexed in the air and his fingers dug into the backs of his legs as he held himself angled up for Caractacus’s gentle ministrations. He watched Caractacus’s face, noting the love and happiness, and suddenly the protestations were no longer clamoring to leave his mouth.</p>
<p>How could he refuse Caractacus this offering when it made the inventor so happy? Nevada knew how much he owed the other man, even if he was loath to ever admit it aloud. </p>
<p>Caractacus slipped another finger into Nevada, stretching him wider, and still there was no pain. Nevada shifted restlessly as his neglected cock twitched on his stomach. “Cat got your tongue?” Caractacus asked. “You’re usually so vocal.”</p>
<p>Nevada glared at him and Caractacus laughed, a light and bubbly sound that made Nevada’s balls tighten. He would never tell Caractacus that his laugh was Nevada’s favorite sound in the world.</p>
<p>Caractacus pulled his fingers from Nevada’s ass without warning or ceremony, and Nevada grunted in surprise as he clenched reflexively around nothing but air. A moment later, the fear returned as he felt the head of Caractacus’s cock nudging gently at his lubed rim.</p>
<p>Caractacus dropped down between Nevada’s raised legs and Nevada widened automatically to give him room. Caractacus kissed him, licking unhurriedly at Nevada’s lips and into his mouth, and Nevada groaned before he could stop himself. His cock was pinned between their bodies and he tried to shift, tried to find some friction, but Caractacus only laughed against his mouth and levered himself back up.</p>
<p>Nevada made another sound, this time borne of frustration, as a cool breeze whispered against his erection. </p>
<p>“Almost there,” Caractacus promised. His cock pushed at Nevada’s hole, slowly forcing its way in. Nevada’s whole body was tensed as he waited, barely breathing, for the pain. Caractacus stretched him wider, impossibly wide, opening him bit by bit, but there was nothing more than a dull sensation of being filled.</p>
<p>Nevada blinked the sweat from his eyes, wondering briefly if there was something wrong with him. It <em> should </em> hurt, at least a little, he thought. Caractacus was big, and he was staking a claim where no one else had; there should be pain or at least <em> discomfort</em>, shouldn’t there?</p>
<p>“Mm, you feel so good,” Caractacus murmured, and Nevada’s cock spilled a fresh burst of precum in response. “I knew you’d like this.”</p>
<p>Nevada stared up at him. <em> Did </em> he like it? He was having trouble sorting through the sensations. His skin was tingling, and his muscles felt heavy and out of his control. His cock was throbbing impatiently as it waited for relief. </p>
<p>But there was something unexpectedly pleasant about feeling Caractacus slowly entering his body. Nevada had filled Caractacus more times than he could count, spilling himself in his throat, his ass, all over his skin. He’d claimed every bit of Caractacus’s body there was to claim, and Caractacus had given himself willingly.</p>
<p>Nevada couldn’t remember how he’d allowed himself to agree to this reversal of roles, but it was only for Caractacus. No one else would ever see him like this, touch him like this. With this realization, the last traces of his fear vanished and he felt his body relaxing, inviting Caractacus closer and deeper.</p>
<p>Caractacus smiled down at him, reaching out to run his palms along Nevada’s ribs and up to his chest. “There you go,” he murmured encouragingly. He pulled back a little before flexing his hips and filling Nevada completely. Nevada moaned, adjusting his own hips. The angle wasn’t quite right. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of someplace unfamiliar, searching blindly but instinctively for the cliff. </p>
<p>He let go of his legs and wrapped them around Caractacus, reaching up to grab a fistful of the inventor’s hair and pull him down for a rough, frantic kiss. Caractacus laughed quietly into his mouth and moved his hips, but Nevada made a sound of frustration and squirmed beneath him. <em> Almost</em>, he thought. <em> Casi ahí</em>.</p>
<p>Caractacus started to move faster, rocking his hips in the tight circle of Nevada’s legs, and Nevada could tell that the other man was close. Nevada clenched himself around Caractacus and felt the inventor beginning to tremble. Nevada wanted to come with him, he wanted to give that to Caractacus, but he couldn’t find the edge, couldn’t quite get there— </p>
<p>He reached a hand between their bodies, meaning to give himself the few rough strokes that would bring him to the climax his body was so desperately searching for, but before he could find his cock Caractacus lifted his head to look at him. </p>
<p>“Nevada.”</p>
<p>He woke with a start, shoving himself up onto his elbows on the sofa. “The fuck—”  he started. His heart was slamming in his chest, his skin was slick with sweat, and his cock was painfully hard beneath the blanket draped over his body. </p>
<p>“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Caractacus said.</p>
<p>Nevada could still feel the other man inside him, stretching him open, could taste his kiss and feel his weight. He tried to make sense of the world around him, tried to convince himself that it had only been a dream. </p>
<p>“Then why the fuck’re you waking me,” he asked, terrified of how badly he wanted to leave the reality where he and Caractacus were fighting and return to that dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>